


Настойчивость

by comuto



Category: Abgeschnitten | Cut Off | Звонок мертвецу (2018)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comuto/pseuds/comuto
Summary: Ингольф очень настойчивый человек и добивается того, чего хочет, одним из трех способов. Порою ситуация вынуждает их комбинировать.(рекомендую прочесть примечание к работе, если не читали книгу)
Relationships: Ingolf von Appen/Paul Herzfeld





	Настойчивость

**Author's Note:**

> Те, кто прочел книгу Фитцека и Тсокоса знают, чем отличается книга и фильм.  
> Во-первых, немаловажное значение имеет то, что по книге Пауль Херцфельд как две капли воды похож на популярного телевизионного актера, который играет патологоанатома в хитовом сериале. И Ингольф определенно поклонник этого сериала.  
> Во-вторых, в книге концовка немного другая - Пауль перерезает Задлеру горло и предстает перед судом за умышленное убийство. Ингольф предлагает ему работу и высококлассного адвоката, но Херцфельд отказывается, потому что авторам так захотелось, в основном, а во-вторых это не соответствовало бы идее книги - Пауль должен показать другим, что должен быть осужден за убийство. Я не стала брать книжную концовку, взяла концовку фильма и кое-что взяла из книжной.  
> Ну... Вот, в принципе, и все - для понимания моего фанфика этой информации достаточно.

Ингольф фон Аппен был на редкость богатым человеком – он был более, чем материально обеспечен, он интересовался искусством и кое-что в нем смыслил, и – что немаловажно – был богат эмоционально. Он мог скрывать эмоции, когда это было, по его мнению, необходимо, но по большей части, чувства он выражал открыто. Он был свободным и счастливым, все дороги открывались либо его деньгами, (а это в большинстве случаев), либо связями его отца (тоже действенно, но к этому он не любил прибегать), либо его настойчивостью.  
Пожалуй, настойчивость была его ведущей чертой. Настойчивость изобретательная и оптимистичная. Она поддерживала его, если затея не удавалась с первой попытки, она заставляла его собраться и не раскисать, если не удавалось и со второй. Многократными повторениями с изменением плана он, в конце концов, добивался своего, а потому и не верил, что есть что-то, чего он не сможет достичь. Все было достижимо.  
Он, конечно, расстроился, когда Херцфельд отказался на него работать, аргументируя тем, что, будучи в руководстве полиции, он может попытаться хоть как-то исправить сложившиеся устои законотворчества, а работай он на Ингольфа и уйдя в отставку на государственной должности, он, соответственно потеряет и свое влияние. Хоть и будет получать в десятки раз больше, чем на этой самой государственной должности. Самопожертвование, так сказать. Ингольф не скрыл своего разочарования от профессора, и тем легче ему было пригласить испытывавшего угрызения совести Херцфельда на чашечку кофе.  
Он терпеливо караулил его у здания Института Судебной медицины, потому что не знал, когда тот закончит работу. Херцфельд вообще не знал, что чашечка кофе запланирована Ингольфом на сегодня – это отразилось на его лице, когда он заметил белый мерседес и внутри сияющего улыбкой парня. Фон Аппен сказал, что он пригласил, а значит и платит тоже он, Пауль пожал плечами – чашка кофе вряд ли стоит много, так что он не возражал.  
Ингольф не говорил ему, что заказал столик в фешенебельном ресторане и Херцфельд внутренне возмутился, что тот привел его туда без какого-либо предупреждения. Пауль был одет слишком бедно для такого шикарного места, и ему было не по себе.  
Ингольф же ничего не замечал и, разумеется, вовсе и не думал стыдиться своего спутника. Когда принесли меню, Пауль не стал выбирать, предложив Ингольфу выбрать что-то на свой вкус, тот спокойно просмотрел меню, выбрал обоим одинаково - то, что стоило бы обычному человеку всей месячной зарплаты, и попросил еще карту вин - для Херцфельда. Сам он не пил, так как был за рулем.  
Говорили о ресторане, о работе судмедэксперта и, наконец, о предстоящем суде над Херцфельдом. Дело проходило по статье «Предумышленное убийство» и Ингольф предложил помощь адвоката. У его отца, конечно, были адвокаты, которые выигрывали даже безнадежные дела – за это и получали баснословные гонорары.  
\- Мы подадим прошение о пересмотре дела, и переквалификации его в «Убийство из самообороны», или как-то так. Я уже с ним – он имел ввиду адвоката, - обсуждал и он сказал, что легко вытянет на условное.  
Херцфельд потер левую кисть, которая еще болела после травмы, и которую он трогал теперь всякий раз, когда был в замешательстве, потом спросил:  
\- Почему вы мне помогаете? И эта роскошь, бьющая в глаза – к чему это? Ведь я уже отказался от вашего предложения.  
Ингольф не стал раскрывать, что предложений у него больше одного и ответил просто:  
\- Это не роскошь, мы же поужинать пришли, вкусно же – указал он вилкой на еду перед ним, - Вам не нравится, что ли? – спросил он, кивая на блюдо перед профессором.  
\- Очень нравится, я же… Вы так и не ответили.  
Его трудно было сбить с толку.  
\- Ну, все просто, - ответил тогда Ингольф, - Просто Вы мне очень нравитесь, - и улыбнулся. Щеки его порозовели.  
\- В каком это смысле? - опешил Херцфельд.  
\- Да во всех, - развел руками фон Аппен и увидев как нервно дернулся профессор, тут же поспешил добавить - Да вы не беспокойтесь, я же у Вас ничего не прошу.  
Херцфельд не нашелся, что ответить. Он с трудом переваривал эту информацию. И теперь, когда Ингольф пытался поменять тему на менее личную, Пауль был рассеян и говорил мало. Разговор плохо клеился и ужин закончился не совсем провально, но, разумеется, и не так бодро как начался.  
\- Я пришлю адвоката завтра, профессор, давайте в шесть, если вас устраивает? – спросил Ингольф, когда он остановил машину возле дома Пауля, - У вас в офисе, хорошо?  
\- Да, хорошо, - отстегивая ремень безопасности, на автомате сказал Херцфельд и посмотрел на Ингольфа, тот заинтересованно вглядывался в его лицо, - Ингольф, Вы… Спасибо Вам.  
Он протянул руку и получил в ответ обычное рукопожатие, без каких либо долгих прикосновений. Это его успокоило, он даже облегченно вздохнул - хоть очень тихо, это не укрылось от Ингольфа. Херцфельд вышел из мерседеса и помахал парню: «До свидания, спасибо».  
Ингольф был настойчив и терпелив. Он не собирался домогаться Херцфельда без каких либо шансов на успех, пока не время. Он помахал в ответ и тронулся, как только профессор вошел в подъезд.

Первая попытка сблизиться была случайной – она произошла через месяц, когда Херцфельда оправдали по статье «Умышленное убийство» и за «Убийство при самообороне» осудили на условное заключение на полтора года. Судья согласилась на самооборону - в этом главным образом помог свидетель, вызванный прямо из больницы пилот вертолета, которому Задлер проткнул череп скальпелем.  
Ингольф не ограничился пожатием руки, а обнял Херцфельда когда тот поднял зачем-то руки – случайно за талию, тепло и крепко прижав к себе, и Пауль почему-то почувствовал себя совсем хрупким. Ингольф тут же отстранился, но руки его скользили по талии Херцфельда чуть дольше того, что могло бы считаться нормальным, и тогда Пауль посмотрел ему в глаза. Да, он и раньше знал – ведь Ингольф без обиняков сообщил ему об этом.. Но теперь он, в самом деле - _знал_. Знал, но не сделал ничего, чтобы выказать возмущение или неприязнь. Его взгляд остался спокойным и брови не метнулись ни вверх ко лбу, ни сомкнулись на переносице. Он знал, но его это больше не беспокоило. Ингольф посчитал это своей маленькой победой.  
Хоть и ценой в несколько сот тысяч адвокату, но кто считает?

Второй шаг к поставленной цели был осуществлен четыре дня спустя – Ингольф заехал по пути в STARBUCKS и стоял с двумя стаканами возле закрытого офиса Херцфельда на девятом этаже.  
\- Могли бы сказать, что приехали, - произнес с укоризной Пауль, когда, наконец, объявился.  
\- Не хотел Вас тревожить, - улыбнулся Ингольф и вошел вслед за Херцфельдом в кабинет, - кофе взял, будете?  
Пауль с благодарностью принял стакан и удивленно посмотрел на него:  
\- Да он совсем холодный, как долго вы здесь прождали?  
Фон Аппен покраснел и пожал плечами. Херцфельд забрал оба стакана и разогрел их в микроволновой печи (как удачно, что руководство разрешило поставить здесь бытовую технику).  
Ингольф огляделся:  
\- А ваш секретарь..?  
\- У нее сегодня отгул, - ответил Херцфельд и сделал глоток кофе, - Хороший. Я ни разу не пробовал кофе из STARBUCKS.

\- Рад, что вам нравится, - заулыбался фон Аппен, - Если хотите, могу вас свозить туда, как-нибудь, сегодня-завтра?  
STARBUCKS-ов в Берлине было три, и если Херцфельду захотелось бы его посетить, он бы и без Ингольфа добрался, но вопрос был не об этом, и оба это понимали.  
После некоторого раздумья Пауль ответил:  
\- Может.  
Фон Аппен приободрился.  
\- Только сегодня у меня назначена встреча, - сказал Херцфельд, вдруг об этом вспомнив, - я не знаю, правда, с кем.  
Он поднялся с намерением подойти к столу секретаря, чтобы найти там свое расписание, но Ингольф не понял этого и тоже поднялся, перегородив ему путь. Они внезапно оказались совсем близко и оба замерли, словно опасаясь предпринимать что-либо. Херцфельд не поднимал лица и не встречался с ним глазами, его голова была повернута вправо.  
Если бы профессору было неприятна его близость, он бы уже сделал шаг в сторону или велел бы ему отойти, - вспыхнула мысль в голове Ингольфа и стала тлеть, оставляя пустоту вокруг. Он чувствовал, как дрожала его грудная клетка в такт бившемуся сердцу. Ингольф уже поднес было руку, чтобы взять Херцфельда за локоть, но тот вдруг отошел в сторону и сел обратно за стол, так и не добравшись до своего планинга.  
\- Сегодня не получится, думаю, что и завтра тоже. Пока отложим, - сказал он и, допив свой кофе, красноречиво посмотрел на фон Аппена: «Вам пора».  
«Но ведь он чего-то ждал» - думал Ингольф, идя по коридорам института, - «Мне не показалось».  
Выйдя из здания и подойдя к машине, он поднял голову и посмотрел на окна девятого этажа. Солнце отражалось в стеклах, делая их непрозрачными, и вряд ли кто стал бы смотреть сквозь этот яркий свет, чтобы только увидеть, как он отъедет.

Третий раз случился в квартире Херцфельда. Ингольф увидел его на улице, ожидающим электричку и остановился, предлагая подвезти. Погода была холодной, и профессор, не задумываясь, согласился. А потом пригласил зайти.  
В какой-то момент они оказались лицом друг к другу, и Ингольф заметил ресницу, упавшую на щеку Херцфельда. Он протянул руку к его лицу, прежде чем подумал о том, что делает. Херцфельд не отбросил его руку и не отпрянул, а, не моргая, смотрел ему в глаза. Тогда, медленным движением большого пальца смахнув ресницу, Ингольф наклонился, боясь спугнуть мгновение и потому не прерывая зрительный контакт и тогда… Их губы соединились в поцелуе. Не способный поверить в свое счастье, фон Аппен отодвинулся на пару сантиметров и изумленно посмотрел на Херцфельда. Лицо Херцфельда был взволнованным, но решительным, и тогда Ингольф теперь со всей уверенностью целовал его губы, и щеки, и лицо…  
\- Погодите, Ингольф, - отодвинул от себя парня Пауль и серьезно посмотрел на него. Фон Аппен извинился за напор, не испытывая при этом никакой вины, - Мне нужно знать. Я вам нравлюсь потому, что похож на того актера?  
Ингольф улыбнулся теплой улыбкой, и голос его был исполнен нежности: - Не только. Вы умный, храбрый, красивый и харизматичный. И сводите меня с ума с самой первой встречи, - он снова наклонился и поцеловал его, - я рисковал ради Вас жизнью, а ведь с Вами только познакомился - разве это не доказательство, что уже тогда я был по уши в Вас влюблен?  
\- Сказать честно, меня это ставило в тупик, - честно признался Пауль, - И то, что вы ищете себе работника, вообще все это не объясняло.  
У Ингольфа вырвался легкий смешок. Он стал расстегивать воротник Херцфельда и целовать его шею. В какой-то момент Пауль перехватил его руки и отодвинулся.  
\- Не все сразу, Ингольф, это для меня в новинку, ладно?  
\- Как пожелаете, профессор. Я буду ждать столько, сколько скажете, - улыбался раскрасневшийся фон Аппен, на его лице читалось неприкрытое счастье.  
\- Может, для начала перейдем на «ты»? – предложил Херцфельд, понимая как странно теперь продолжать общаться в официальном тоне. Ингольф кивнул, пока не представляя, как будет называть профессора Херцфельда «Паулем», но это его не сильно беспокоило.  
На самом деле сейчас он был невообразимо счастлив. Его любовь согласился принять человек, которым он безмерно восхищался и который в первую встречу казался ему недостижимым идеалом, неприступной крепостью.  
Настойчивость, терпение, связи и деньги в очередной раз доказали, что невозможного в этом мире нет. Во всяком случае, для Ингольфа фон Аппена.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал он Паулю и тот вместо ответа погладил его по щеке.  
Конечно, Ингольфу только разрешили себя любить и он ни чуть не обиделся, что Херцфельд не испытывает к нему той же страсти. Он согласен на этот компромисс, даже если Пауль никогда не полюбит его в ответ.  
Херцфельд разрешил себя поцеловать и пошел ставить кофе, а Ингольф сел за стол, подпер ладонью подбородок и смотрел на него. Солнце лучилось сквозь окно и озаряло кухню, и фон Аппен не мог вспомнить, когда был более счастлив.


End file.
